


【佐鸣/佩鸣】一日为师，终身为夫 95

by Itna_aly



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itna_aly/pseuds/Itna_aly





	【佐鸣/佩鸣】一日为师，终身为夫 95

唇上覆盖着一片柔软，带着微微的酒气，佩恩彻底愣住了。  
鸣人死死压着佩恩，一开始还温柔地亲吻，到了后来干脆啃咬起来，迷迷糊糊地一通乱啃。  
该死的佐小混蛋，就不能听话一点！  
最初的惊讶褪去，佩恩闭了闭眼又睁开。  
鸣人，你自找的。  
向后退了退，佩恩一手搂住鸣人的腰，一手按着他的后脑，引导着他，将他有些粗鲁的吻纠正了回来。  
气息纠缠，唇舌相抵。  
佩恩一点一点掌握了主动权，他以一个轻巧的姿势摆脱了鸣人的压制并将他反压在身下。  
亲吻，缠绵。  
每次佩恩想要结束都会被鸣人蛮横的阻止，一来二去佩恩干脆顺着鸣人，漫长的亲吻最终结束在鸣人的呼吸不畅中。  
佩恩略微抬起身子，这个视角可以清晰的看到鸣人红润的唇，带着明显的、接吻后的光泽。  
“鸣人……”佩恩低语着，手指抚摸着身下人的脸颊，轻轻描摹着他的额头、眉眼、鼻子、下巴。  
“怎么办呢，真的是……很喜欢你啊。”


End file.
